Te vuelvo a ver
by bells-edward
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocieron hace unos siglos en una Europa mediaval, se enamoraron, pero algo los separo, siglos despues ambos se reencuentran, pero con una Bella sin memoria y con otro amor, llamado Stefan,Edward luchara por ella,pero ella lo recordara?
1. Chapter 1

POV BELLA:

-ahora hablaremos de los príncipes de Inglaterra y Francia

Para los que no me conocen soy Isabella,Bella, aunque en realidad no se cual es mi nombre, tengo diecinueve años, desde no se que año, y este año empecé la universidad en Seattle, Washintong, hace unos tres meses.

Digamos que soy una adolescente normal, eso si no cuentas que eresun vampiro. Mi novio ,Stefan, me encontró moribunda en algún lugar de Italia y el me transformo en vampiro, digamos que existen diferentes clases de vampiros, algunos que tiene guardados sus recuerdos y otros no, y yo soy una de las que no la tienen, según Stefan, los vampiros que sufrieron mucho en su vida como humanos, normalmente olvidan algunos recuerdos, pero yo lo olvide todo.

Digamos que como vampira soy hermosa, tengo el cabello marrón caoba que cae en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrón chocolate,eso siempre decía Damon de mi, entonces me vino un dolor de cabeza por pensar en Damon, mi gran hermano mayor, sin saberdonde estaría, y si estaría o no peleando con Stefan, digamos que los tengo que separar, ya que si no se matearían uno al otro, como paso en una Italia lejana

-en que piensas Bella?- me pregunto mi gran amiga Alice

Alice también es vampira, aunque nos conocimos hace unos meses, nos hicimos grandes amigas en poco tiempo, aunque todo fue gracias a unas de las tonterías de Damon, digamos que el la estuvo molestando demasiado a ella, y yo siempre tenia que salir a defenderla

Alice fue transformada hace dos siglos, Stefan y yo le encontramos a punto de morir, entonces Stefan la transformo. Hace un siglo, Alice se fue por un tiempo, para vagar por el mundo, cuando volvió, vino con una sorpresa: nos dijo a los tres que en donde había estado había escuchado unas historias locales sobre otro tipo de vampiros, ella me dijo que eran deferentes a nosotros, eran pálidos, y tenían los ojos dorados, algo muy diferente para nosotros ya que conservamos el color de nuestros ojos, también me dijo que tenían dones, cosa que nosotros no teníamos, lo único que podíamos hacer, era tener habilidades asombrosas, como super velocidad, poder borrar la memoria e incluso manejar la mente, solo Stefan y Damon, podían leer las mentes de los demás, y lo mas importante era que ellos brillaban a la luz del sol, diferente a nosotros, ya que si no teníamos un anillo especial, y nos exponíamos a la luz del sol simplemente... moríamos

- en nada Alice- le susurre pero fue lo suficiente para que el profesor me escucahara

-bien ya que la señorita Swan tiene tantas ganas de hablar, ¿por que no nos dice quienes eran los príncipes Anthony y la princesa Isabella

- disculpe, profesor, eso usted no nos ha enseñado- dijo Alice- y tampoco nos enseñaron eso en el instituto de Forks

-pues mala suerte, la estoy esperando señorita Swan

Yo no sabia que decir, no sabia nada sobre los príncipes y princesas de Europa, así que solté cualquier cosa, para ser mas exactos las primera historia que se me vino

-El príncipe Anthony nació en 1854, era el príncipe de Inglaterra, hijo único de sus padres, Carlies y Marie, Anthony era muy solitario, cosa que era imposible ya que todo el mundo decía que para tener veinte años era el ser mas hermoso del planeta, un dia llegaron los reyes de Francia, Ronne y Charles, con su hija Isabella que nació en 1856, los padres de Isabella llegaron al castillo para hablar con los reyes de Inglaterra sobre una unión entre ambos países, Isabella era hermosa, tenia el cabello maron y ojos marrones.

-Pero desde que llego a Inglaterra, el mundo entero se le cambio a Anthony, ellos dos se enamoraron perdidamente en una fiesta donde solo se usaban mascaras y Anthony quedo sorprendido por la dulzura y honestidad de Isabella mientras que ella amaba con todo su ser a Anthony, eran inseparables, pero luego de un tiempo algo los separo:sus padres nunca pudieron establecer un acuerdo y peor aun, quedaron enemistados, Anthony y Isabella se rehusaron a dejar de verse y planearon escapar juntos. Una noche, Isabella corría por el patio de su castillo, dispuesta a escaparse, pero desafortunadamente los guardias del castillo creyeron que ella era una intrusa, por lo cual la mataron. Cuando Anthony se entero de la muerte de su amada, se mato instantáneamente con una espada, incapaz de vivir sin su amor eterno,

Termine de contar el relato, y gire mi cabeza, todo el mundo me estaba mirando, como si estuviera hablando en chino

-¿que?- pregunte cohibida, entonces el profesor hablo

-lamento decirle que esa respuesta es incorrecta, se sabe, por los libros, que Anthony y Isabella se odiaban, y que sus padres los obligaron a casarse por la fuerza, Isabella al enterar de eso, puso veneno en la copa de Anthony, pero sin quererlo, ella se lo tomo, muriendo unas horas después. Y en cuanto a Anthony, se sabe que el murió en una batalla, luego de un tiempo- termino por decir el profesor

Sabia que eso no era verdad, no sabia como pero lo sentia, asi que le dije al profesor

- lo siento, pero no creo que esa respuesta este bien- le conteste al profesor

El profesor de historia, el Sr Scott, se puso rojo, supuse que seria por que nunca le habían contestado asi en toda su carrera, cuando estaba a punto de responder, toco el timbre, todo el mundo se levanto, algunos todavia me miraban, pero trate de ignorarlos, agarre mis cosas y salí del aula, para dirigirme hacia el siguiente lugar, pero entonces vi a Alice hablando con el, con mi adorado hermano, o por lo menos por mi parte era mi hermano, Damon.

Me acerque a ellos rápidamente

- ¿que haces aquí? se supone que estarías cazando junto con Stefan- me dirigí a Damon.

- no me gusta la sangre animal- dijo indiferentemente

- pues debería empezar a gustarte- le reclame

- no soy como tu, Stefan y Alice, no tomo sangre animal- me respondió el, con buen humor, el humor característico de Damon

- es mejor tomar sangre animal, que sangre inocente- le respondió Alice. Damon solo rió

- como si pudiera- dijo el mirandome

- callate Damon- le respondí

- ¿ya te despediste de Marion?- le pregunto Alice, tratando de cambiar de tema

- no, solo le borre algunos recuerdos de su mente, ya sabes como cierta persona que esta al lado mio- dijo Damon, mirándome

- ¡ya basta!- dije pegandole en la cabeza, para que al menos, le doliera, pero el me agarro la mano

- ah, Bellita, acuerdate que a diferencia de ustedes tres, yo tomo sangre humana, cosa que al parecer me hace mas fuerte que ustedes, así que no lo intentes- dijo el dejando mi mano en su lugar

- ya esta, Damon toma, vete de aquí, o llamare a Stefan para que te obligue a ir a cazar- dijo Alice dándole las llaves de su porsche

- acuerdate, tu aparecerás junto con Stefan en unos días, y dirán que son nuevos en la universidad, nada de problemas, ¿entendido?- le dije, escuche como Damon me maldecia

- no tienes que maldecir tan bajo, puedo escucharte- el solo me lanzo una mirada asesina, antes de irse del edificio

- no se como pudiste soportarlo todos estos siglos, yo apenas puedo- dijo Alice cuando lo vimos desaparecer

- siglos de practica- dije indiferente, avanze un paso, pero luego me detuve

- ¡maldición!

- ¿que pasa Bella?- me pregunto Alice-

- maldición- volví a repetir- maldito de de Damon-

- ¿que te hizo ahora?

- el idiota me saco el anillo- dije mostrándole mi mano, y el dedo, donde se suponía que tenia que estar mi anillo

- no te preocupes, hoy esta nublado- dijo Alice relajada- además no creo que Damon se haya ido de Seattle

- mas le vale- conteste enojada

- no te preocupes, ahora, ¿te apetece ir a ver a los nuevos estudiantes?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

- Alice, los nuevos serán Stefan y Damon- le recordé

- ellos no, son otros, son vampiros-

- ¿quienes son?- le pregunte

- los Cullen- dijo ella emocionada.

_"Oh que bien, nuevos estudiantes"_pensé


	2. Chapter 2

_no te preocupes, ahora, ¿te apetece ir a ver a los nuevos estudiantes?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa_

_- Alice, los nuevos serán Stefan y Damon- le recordé_

_- ellos no, son otros, son vampiros-_

_- ¿quienes son?- le pregunte_

_- los Cullen- dijo ella emocionada._

_"Oh que bien, nuevos estudiantes"pensé_

**POV BELLA:**

- Alice espera- le conteste

Si fuera por ella ya se hubiera ido corriendo, así que le retuve del brazo

- ¿que pasa Bella?- me pregunto impaciente

- no podemos ir, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos- le respondí

- oh vamos, todos nosotros pasamos desapercibidos

- si pero los de nuestra clase sienten nuestro aroma, ¿que pasa si se arma un enfrentamiento?- le pregunte

- ¿y si son de la otra clase de vampiros?- me pregunto, defendiéndose

- si claro, Alice, justo aquí, en Seattle, habrían de esos vampiros- le respondí con ironía

- ¡pero estoy aburrida!- respondió ella

- como si fuera una excusa

- Bella, ambas tenemos la misma edad, no puedes tratarme como una bebe

- técnicamente soy mayor que tú- le respondí como si fuera obvio

- en nuestras identificaciones dice que tenemos diecinueve años- me respondió con una sonrisa

- Alice, sabes que puede ser peligroso- dije

- ¿cómo sabes?

- ¿qué pasa si se arma un enfrentamiento y nos descubren los humanos?

- le borramos la memoría...- respondió Alice _"como si fuera asi de simple"_pensé

- ...y nos debilitamos, Alice, no podemos perder los poderes tan pronto, apenas cazamos ayer- le respondí. Gire la vista involuntariamente

- ¡oh, que bien!- dije sarcasticamente

- ¿qué?- me pregunto ella confundida

- mira- le señale con el dedo

Y ahi estaba el idiota de Damon, hablando animadamente con unas chicas, _¿es que acaso no se cansaba de seducir a la gente?_

- vamos- dije avanzando hacia ellos

-... entonces, ¿eres nuevo?- escuche decir a una chica a Damon

- no solo vinimos a llenar unos papeles, en unos dias vendre- dijo el dando una sonrisa "tipo Damon", vi como las chicas hiperventilaban

- ¡Damon ven!- le dije cuando nos acercamos

- ¿quienes son ellas?- le pregunto una de las chicas, como siempre mirandonos mal

- soy su novia, ¡asi que vienes ahora Damon!- contesto Alice, mirando fijamente a Damon

- excusen- dijo el lanzandoles una sonrisa

- ¡¿se supone que te habrias ido?- le dije, cuando se acerco

- ¿y perderme de la diversión?- contesto el

Le lanze una vista a las chicas, como supuse, nos estarian observando

- tu, ven con nosotras- dije empezando a caminar junto con Alice

- en un momento regreso chicas- dijo Damon, antes de caminar detrás de nosotras

Lo conduci al bosque qué queda cerca del campus, "idiota" pense para que el lo leyera, el solo me miro mal.

Alice se moria por ir a ver a los "Cullen", lo sabia por como lanzaba miradas hacia donde se juntaban todas las chicas. Suspire y le dije

- ve Alice, pero no quiero nada de problemas- dije

- ¡Gracias, Bella!, despues iremos de compras- dijo antes de salir disparada hacia el campus

Al fin llegamos a un descampado que no quedaba muy lejos entonces me di vuelta. Pero para mi sorpresa no lo vi

- aqui, Bellita- dijo Damon, me di vuelta y lo encontre a unos centimetros mio, retrocedi un paso

- te dije que seriamos cuñados- le recorde

- mmmhhh- fue lo unico que dijo pero luego agrego- te seguiria hablando de esto, pero creo que mi hermanito acaba de llegar- dijo Damon señalando atras mio

- ¡Stefan!- grite emocionada cuando lo vi, atrás mio.

Stefan nunca cambiaba, tenia su cabello de color marrón claro, que le quedaba ondulado cuando corria, y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes. No resisit el impulso y me lanze a sus brazos

- te extrañe- dije cuando lo senti entre mis brazos

- yo tambien- contesto el devolviendome el abrazo- lamento dejar que se me escapara Damon- dijo el luego de soltarme, pero manteniendo un brazo en mi cintura

- lamento arruinar este lindo momento, pero creo qeu me ibas a dar un sermon- dijo Damon

- oh, no- dije- solo quiero que me devuelvas mi anillo

- ¿qué hizo Damon?- me pregunto Stefan

- digamos que me saco el anillo de mi dedo cuando estaba distraida- le conteste tratando de sonar normal

- devuelveselo Damon- le dijo Stefan mirando a Damon

- obligame- contesto el

Stefan se adelanto un paso

- no lo hagas- dije agarrandolo del brazo

Sabia lo que hacia Damon, incitaba a Stefan a pelear, siempre Alice o yo los teniamos que separar

- y otra vez tu novia te salva- dijo Damon con indiferencia- ten, ya no lo quiero- dijo Damon tirandome el anillo, lo agarre en el aire y me lo puse rapidamente

- tienes suerte de que no haya salido el sol, este día, Damon- le dijo Stefan

- acuerdate que YO tomo sangre humana- le recordo Damon- tu nunca igualaras mis poderes

- claro qu...- empezó Stefan, pero luego Damon lo callo

- ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto Stefan preocupado

-¿tienes activados tus poderes?- le pregunto Damon a Stefan

- no- dijo el, luego se quedo callado un minuto y finalmente dijo- Damon, esta en el árbol, arriba tuyo-

Damon, veloz como siempre, subio al árbol, y bajo rapidamente, agarrando a alguien del pelo

- ¡¿que hacias aqui, escuchandonos?- le exigio saber Damon

Mire fijamente al chico, algo en el me resultaba familiar, tenia el cabello color bronce y ojos dorados, la piel blanca, como el papel, y al parecer era vampiro

- tienes suerte, hoy no tengo ganas de hacer sufrir a la gente

- no me digas idiota- dijo una voz dulce, proveniente del chico

- ¿como escuchaste lo que el pensaba?- le pregunto Stefan mirando al chico, aunque Stefan también desconfiaba del chico

- eso no importa, ahora mismo te matare- dijo Damon, arrodillandose, supuse qué planeaba clavarle una estaca, asi era tambien como moriamos nosotros, _¡No, no!_pense

Entonces grite bien alto.

- ¡Damon, no lo hagas!- dije lanzandome hacia el


End file.
